


Seconds, Changes, Second Chances

by kattahj



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Episode: s01e20 Five Years Gone, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-02
Updated: 2007-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattahj/pseuds/kattahj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ando watches this new, unknown Hiro, and watching leads to more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seconds, Changes, Second Chances

Ando studies Hiro, this new Hiro who's as grim and hard as the future he's inhabiting. It's not hard to find ways in which he's different from the old Hiro: the long, slicked-back hair, the trim beard, the clothes... the expression. Finding traces they have in common is much more difficult, but they're there, in the way he smiles, the way his eyes rest on Ando when he thinks Ando doesn't notice.

It's easy to see why Hiro – his Hiro – is frightened of his future self, but Ando's not. Having this cold, steely Hiro around isn't the hard part.

But he created this Hiro. If what Peter Petrelli says is true, and he has no reason to think otherwise, then he's the reason his cheerful, wide-eyed Hiro turned into this man. And that's tough to take, because on the one hand, he doesn't want to die, not ever, and especially not so very, very soon. On the other, there are things about this Hiro that he likes. Really likes.

Hiro turns around, meets his eyes. "What?" The question is surprisingly gentle, affectionate.

"Did we ever... you and I..." Ando gestures between them, but finds no comprehension in the other man's face. Evidently not, then. Five years into the future, five years of being dead and never once daring to take the step he always thought he would.

There's no time like the present, and that present is long overdue. Refusing himself second thoughts, he closes the distance between them, lays a hand on Hiro's face and kisses him.

It's everything he thought kissing Hiro would be: warm, natural, breath-taking. When he lets go and opens his eyes, he finds a baffled expression that is so very Hiro he has to smile.

"Sorry," he says.

Hiro shakes his head. "Do you do that with him? Me?" There's an odd note in his voice.

"No. I wanted to wait. Make sure." Ando grimaces – he hates thinking about his death, half wants to flee New York to avoid it. But there's no way he could do that to Hiro. "I guess this is the only chance I'll get."

"You'll get more chances. We'll see to that." Hiro sounds hoarse. "I – won't."

He grabs Ando, his hands working their way down as their lips lock, and it's everything Ando never dreamed kissing Hiro would be: desperate, aggressive, dizzying.

There's a noise by the door, and although he doesn't want to, Ando breaks the kiss and looks over there. He thinks he catches a glimpse of someone, but then that someone seems to melt away before his eyes.

"Damn him," Hiro mutters.

"Why? Who?"

"Peter's trying to be discreet."

They watch each other in silence. Ando realizes that he's still holding onto Hiro's back, and that Hiro's hands are resting quite comfortably on his ass. It's a perfect position, but the moment is over, and he knows this. Letting go, he hopes that Hiro is right, that this isn't the last chance.

"Do me a favor," Hiro says. "Don't wait. First chance you get, you tell him." He lifts his hand, brushes through Ando's hair, then down his cheek. "Give him that memory, in case we fail."

Ando nods, not trusting his voice. He knows that if they succeed, he and Hiro may have many moments like this, but he'll never again have it with this Hiro. This Hiro will cease to exist.

"I am very jealous of me right now," Hiro admits with a wry smile. He lets go of Ando and jerks his head towards the door. "Come on. We need to save the world."

He doesn't say 'we need to save you', but Ando hears it anyway. He keeps hearing it as they get going, and later, when his own Hiro takes them back to a world full of possibilities and gives him that bright, relieved smile, he still hears it.

Whether they make it or not, he'll keep his promise. That much he knows.


End file.
